


Your Touch Drives Me Crazy

by ChildOfTheSea



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheSea/pseuds/ChildOfTheSea
Summary: Adam had been feeling strange lately. Especially since Beetlejuice had started hanging around again.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Your Touch Drives Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been reading lots of BJ/Adam fanfictions and there just aren't enough so I decided to write one too! Make sure to let me know if you like it so I can write more for you guys.

Adam was feeling...strange to say the very least. He felt dizzy and woozy a lot. He had also been prone to random emotional outbursts for no reason. It was odd. Although he and Barbara had decided to part romantically, they were still very close and she expressed concern for his wellbeing. But there was no doctor for ghosts so there was nothing to be done about it. He sat in the attic sanding and oiling another woodworking project of his. That was the only thing he had been doing lately.

Suddenly Beetlejuice appeared without a warning, startling Adam. “Yo Adam! What’s up.” Adam rolled his eyes moodily. “What do you think is up? The same thing as always. What do you want, Beetlejuice?” He snapped. The demon was taken aback by his tone “Ouch, I’m hurt. What’s got you all worked up today babes?” He shuffled closer putting a comforting hand on Adams’s shoulder. Adam felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “I-I’m not sure,” he said lowly almost whispering. That strange feeling was worsening now that Beetlejuice was closer to him. He should have pushed the other man’s hand off of his shoulder. But for some reason, he left it there. 

Beetlejuice began massaging his shoulders gently. “You need to relax, Adam,” He said in a strange tone. It sounded lower more...sensual. Maybe BJ was right. He had been feeling stressed out so he just needed to relax and everything would be fine. He felt himself leaning back into the demon’s touch, purring softly. This felt nice. The strange feeling he had been feeling was replaced with warmth and comfort. 

BJ stopped massaging Adam’s shoulders suddenly. It dawned on him why he had craved being close to Adam and why Adam smelled so nice. He must be an omega! He didn’t even know if heats and those sorts of things still happened when you were dead. “Hey, Adam…” he started not able to pull himself away from the other man. “Hmmm?” Adam hummed eyes closed obviously enjoying the contact. His smell was intoxicating, especially when he was content. Beetlejuice wanted nothing more than to ravage him. “Are you an Omega?” 

Adam’s eyes snapped open and he turned on his heel backing away from Beetlejuice slowly. “Yeah, well I was before-before I died. But I thought that didn’t matter when you were dead” His eyes were wide with fear at being called out about his second sex. Not an uncommon reaction, as most living Omegas took scent suppressors to hide from Alphas, but there were no suppressors on the other side. “Ah okay” BJ nodded not wanting to press further seeing how upset it made the other man. His Alpha senses kicked in at the smell of an Omega in distress.  _ Comfort your Omega! _ His entire body screamed. He didn’t know what he needed to do, but he knew he wanted to comfort Adam.

It dawned on him why Beetlejuice had seemed so… appealing since he and Barbara had split. ‘Of course, he’s an Alpha!’ Adam thought to himself. He was embarrassed to be so naive about his biology. He had married a Beta and took heat suppressants so he only had heats twice a year. This left him with little to no knowledge of Alphas besides what they had taught him in basic health class. Which was to be wary of them if you were an unmated Omega which he was. His whole body was screaming at him to  _ mate or run! _ So he chose the latter. “I uh better go check on Lydia! I promised I’d help her with homework.” He stammered turning to run out of the attic door before Beetlejuice could reply.

Beetlejuice was left alone and slightly horny. Had he said something wrong? All he had done was ask whether he was an Omega or not. Perhaps it was a touchy subject. To be fair, Omegas, in general, were fairly rare, not to mention male Omegas. The only made up 1% of the entire Omega population. They were seen as very desirable mates to Alphas mostly because of their rarity so often, Alphas aggressively pursued them. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. He thought to himself, upset at his inability to think before he acted. “I’ll have to make it up to him,” he said aloud to the empty attic.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be smut :P


End file.
